Bakayaro no Nezumi san, Bakayaro no Neko
by TAL12-no-ruruJuNi
Summary: I was too scared. To go after him.Kyo.


Tal: Hi Everybody!

(Assorted Muses): HI DR NICK!!

Tal: Dr. Nicks here? Really? Wow!!!

Assorted Muses: sweatdrop

TAL: ANYwayyyyy... welcome to my first fic, peoples! I wish I could say how hard it was to write and all the traditionall stuff, but i just ended up whipping the thing up and writing it down in two days. It wasn't even really a contious decition, really. It was inspired by a bit in Furuba#6, y'know (WARNING: Impeading Spoilers!!! Really! We mean it! Stop whilr you still can!!) when Kyo transforms? Well, I noticed that yuki wasn't around anywhere! At that point I was just thinking of writing up a weird little explination thingy for myself, but it was then that I was attacked by a Angst PBunny and a Bishie PBunny. (I knew what they were, because I DO know a plot bunny when it bites me on the ass. Unlike SOME people....)

ALARM STRATS TO FLASH BRIGHT RED WARNING!! WARNING!! RAMBLING MAN ALERT!! RAMBLING ALERT!!

TAL:. . . . . .

I'm just going to cut of my rambling here. I hope it's alright, as i'm not that good yet get's hit with pie okay, I'm alright. another pie FINE!!! I'M A GOOD WRITER!!! Hey, is that a lemon pie! Sweet! Enjoy the show! I got pie!! Ayaa-dono, if you would?

Ayaa-dono: Fruts Basket does not belong to the teenaged imp with the pie. It Belongs to Natsuki Takaya sensei. If TAL owned it, you would get to see me in action a LOT more.....

Yuki: NO!!

TAL: sigh As long as Yuki's around, I'll never own it. starts to cry

((WARNING: Impending thinky-think time. If you are racist against itallics, read no further!-The Manegment.))

_'I was too scared. To go after him._

_Kyo._

_I saw what happened. I saw him turn into his 'true' form. But those aren't my words. They're Akitos disgusting, hatefull, words._

_But I saw him transform. _

_I was too scared._

_Honda San wasn't._

_I know that she was scared. She would have to have been insane not to be.._

_She went after him. Swallowed her fear and went after him. Because she could still see Kyo in that thing._

_I. . . . I don't know what I saw._

_She came back with him. And when I saw that, I felt so much jeaulousy-no, envy is a better word._

_Envious of Honda san's bravery. Of her ability to look past people's flaws and still love them._

_I envy her ablility to love, for that matter._

_But I don't resent her. How in the world could I? She would do the same for me, that I'm certan of. To her, I'm famly. And it seems to me that famaly is everything to her. Another thing I envy. . . _

_But what really, truely kills me is that if it had been left to me to help him, he would be broken now._

_I know exactly what I would have done. I would have either run inside and hid, Or, in a way worse, i would have gone to him. And said something incredibly cruel._

_Or maybe i'm being to hard on myself. Perhaps i would have done what i wanted to do, as i hid in my room that day. _(A/N: Yup. He really did run into his room and hide. Depressing little bishie, isn't he?)

_To run after him. To comfort him and cry and beg for forgiveness. To let loose all of my wasted, worthless emotions._

_No. That would have been worst of all. I'm not ready to finally discover if his hatred for me is real. Real enough for him to push me away that far. . . _

_So instead I'll just keep my worthless feelings bottled up inside myself. Like always. And sheild them by trying to hate him. By being the scheming, hatefull rat._

_While really, everytime I insult him, call him stupid, a fool, act like he's not a valid person._

_I'm buisy hating myself, not him. Nezumi, not Neko. _

_And waiting, for the moment when i can take of my mask. . . _

_And. . . . what? I'm so pathetic. I don't thibk I'd be able to say anything that would matter. At the very least, I- I hope I would have the strength to say sorry'_

((End thinky-think time. And The Manegment would like to ask that you all stop throwing rotted tomatoes at us now. We'll stop the horrible jokes!!))

Kyo Sohma paused in the doorway to Yuki's room. Tohru had asked him to bring the damn annoying pretty-boy nezumi down for dinner (kami-sama knows why she asked **_him_** to bring him down... maybe so she would know when he was coming down by the shouting? Her mind did work in weird ways...) and none of his yelling seemed to reach the ears of the stupid nezumi.

So he had stormed up to his room and swung the door open (AN: Wow... just SWUNG it open? Not a kick, or pounding the door in? It must be raining...) and there was yuki, just standing at the window, still wearing his uniform, with, most suprisingly, not even an BARE aknowlisgement that kyo was in his room... wich was strange, to say the least.

((AN: I'm not sure, but i would assume that Yuki hates kyo going into his room... does yuki's room have a window? I'll shut up now.))

But that wasn't what stopped him from yelling at the nezumi.

It was the fact that Yuki Sohma, the cool, aggrivating, semingly-emotionless Prince Charming...

Looked like he was... crying.

"Y-yuki?" He was shoked enough that the word caught in his throat, and came out just a shade above a whisper.

A light gasp came from the boy in question, as he turned. His usually unreadable face was open and...

sad, like a small child who's done something wrong. Afraid.

It was obvious now that he had been, and was, crying. Even as he watched another crystaline tear slid down his china-doll skin. Yuki swallowed, and wiped with one hand at his eyes, and while he did so, kyo got the crayzyest urge to wipe them away for him.He restrained it, of course.

"Kyo...." Here it was. The perfic moment to just say what he so dearly wanted to say.

"Kyo, I'm so. . . I'm sor. . . I'm sorr-"

"YUUUUUKIII!!!! KYOOOOOO!!! WHAT'S TAKING YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS SO LONG!?! DINNERS GETTING COLD!!!"

Shigure's voice ripped through the room's mood, destroying the mood. Of course, he probably diddn't mean to, and was clueless about the whole scene going on in yuki's room (probably. most likely. Maybe. He'd better have been!!), but that diddn't stop yuki from imidiantly starting to devise ways to kill the dog..

Kyo was the first to speak. "Tohru sent. . . she, asked me to come. . . dinner's readyu, she said." he said lamely.

Yuki nodded, face freezing into his mask. "Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

Kyo nodded, and against the little voice screaming in his head that he needed to hear the rat out, walked out of the room.

And as he walked out, he managed to catch yuki mutter something that diddn't really register untill fifteen minutes later, at the dinner table. About when Thoru had started to pick up on the negitive vibes in the room (you diddn't need to be able to read waves to feel it, she thought panikedly ) and shigure had started to get creeped out by the death-glares Yuki was giving him, was when a strange thought floated throu the Neko's mind.

_'What Yuki muttered... was it 'Stupid Neko' like I thought, or... _

Stupid_ **Nezumi** !?!" _The last he said outloud, but it was possible that the only person who caught that it was spoken as a question, and on accident, was the very person whom the others assumed it was directed at.

Baka Neko, Baka Nezumi.

TAL: Well, that was. . . HORIBLE!!! Waaaaaaaaa!!!!! Crys I can't beleive I was considering writing more chapters!! I'll be lucky if I get three reveiws!! Ect. Ect.

Shigure: Oh, come on! It was fantastic! And not just because i made a stunning appearance!

Tal: pauses for a second

Starts to cry again

Shigure: sigh Would some reveiws help?

TAL: Yes. sniff I could use any flames to roast marshmellows! brightens

Shigure: That's a girl. Well, what are you waiting for out there! You wouldn't want the burden of making a sweet young high school maiden cry, now would you?

Tal: hiccup Plushies for reveiwers! And I guess I could write more. . . If you all want! If I get, maybe, ten good reveiws? If I get any. . . . Crys

Tohru: D-Don't cry! I made a pie!

TAL: Yaaaaayyyy!! Marry me Tohru!!!

END

Random Ending Quote: "I looked up 'Bishie' in the dictionary. It said: 'Bishie: An incredibly hot boy. Most commonly defined as being cold, distant, and angsty, or hotblooded, stupid and angsty. Traditionally, if a Bishie has a scarf or exeedingly long hair (or a fur boa or such), it will flutter in a nonexestent breez.'. It also had you're pictiure next to it, Yuki!"-From a fanfic of mine classifyed NSLD (Never to See the Light of Day)


End file.
